


I Don't Need Analyzing

by BuddyLove



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyLove/pseuds/BuddyLove
Summary: Dean and Jerry have made it all the way to Hollywood, but there is one rather unpleasant catch. Their producer, Hal Wallis, has demanded that Jerry go to a psychiatrist. But what starts out as a simple observation, quickly turns into a something far more dangerous. Will Dean be able to save Jerry before it's too late?





	I Don't Need Analyzing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorah/gifts), [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/gifts), [YellowRose97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowRose97/gifts).



 

 

"I don't need analizin,' Paul!" Jerry shouts at his partner.                                                                                  

But if that was so true than why did he keep saying how crazy he was?                                                

"Yeah, well, the fellas at NBC don't seem to agree with you, pally.                                                       

'They threatened to tear up our contract if you didn't go to see that shrink of theirs."

Jerry is dumb struck.

"What did you tell em, Paul?" Jerry asks finally.

"I told em' I would tell you their terms."

"And?" Jerry searches his partners eyes for what he is afraid of.

He sees it clear as day.

"Jesus, Paul! You told em' I'd do it, didn't you?"

"What choice did I have, Jer? They threatened to have you locked away for Christ sake!"

Jerry wants to say he won’t do it, but he can see in Dean's eyes how scared he is.

 

"Who do they want me to see?"

"Some psychiatrist named Dr Harris over at Bellveiw." Dean replies.

"Oh, fuck me!" Jerry moans, floping into a makeup chair.

"Not a bad idea, kid." Dean says, walking over to him.

"What?" Jerry does not understand.

Dean hauls him up and kisses him on the mouth.

His left hand on the back of Jerry's neck, his right sliping down between his legs.

Jerry moans.

When Dean does things like this he can't help but submit to him.

It feels so damn good being manhandled by the big Italian crooner.

Those big hands on his neck, so sensitive, and rubing him all the right ways.

"Paul..." Jerry moans into his partners shoulder as he massges his cock through his pants.

"We'll go together, kid. I ain't gonna leave your side. You have my word."

"I love you, Paul." Jerry sobs, clinging to Dean.

"I love you too, Jer. Come on. Lay down on the couch. I am gonna make you feel real good."

 

Jerry's playful side rears its head and the kid pulls away and says:

"Why don't you make me, big guy?" in a playful tone.

Dean smiles, he can see Jerry is playing.

It's his way of saying he wants Dean to get rough with him.

And he is only too willing to oblige him.

"You testing me, kid?" Dean asks, giving him a slightly menacing glare.

"What if I am, huh? What’re you gonna’ do about, Dino?"

Dean laughs. He can tell the kid is nervous now. Good. He steps it up a notch.

"I'll tell you what I am gonna’ do, kid. I am gonna’ throw you on that bed and rip your clothes off                                                                                                                             'and then I am gonna fuck you so hard you'll think you got ass-ended by the Santa Fa Express.                                                                                                                      'That’s what." Dean says, walking slowly towards Jerry as the kid backs up half consciously.

 

He loves it when Dean gets that look in his eyes.

Really sexy and savage.

Like a tiger

It makes him melt like butter.

"Y...yeah? You gonna’ do that to me?"

"Yeah...I am. You know somethn,' kid..."

"W..what?"

"You sure look cute when you’re scared. I think I like this game. Let’s play some more."

Jerry's back hits the wall and he freezes.

This is thrilling...

And a little bit scary, too

There is something new in the way Dean is glaring at him.

Something both playful and serious.

Dean won’t hurt him too badly, he knows that.

No black eyes or bruises where anyone can see them

But apart from that...

Dean's spontaneous nature is part of what makes him so unique and appealing.

He is the perfect mix of just about everything a man can be

Handsome, with big, brown eyes that can be warm and friendly…

Or fiery and passionate.

Or sad and melancholy

Despite his almost rugged manliness, he is a sensitive and loving man.

There are times when he lays his head against Jerry's chest like a frightened child.

There are times when his expressions are almost feminine.

Jerry loves that part of him too.

He is everything anyone could ever want in a man.

And that is the reason so many people love him.

He is the King of Cool.

 

"Don't you think you’re over acting a little, bubby?" Jerry asks

Dean's smile widens, but his eyes remain intense.

Jerry swallows hard.

He is a little afraid to see how Dean was going to play this one out.

"You’re scaring me a little, Paul." Jerry confesses.

Dean gives a gentle laugh and a smirk

"Don't be scared, kid. Come here." Dean opens his arms and Jerry walks into his embrace.

It feels so good.

Not at all like being held by his wife, Patti.

He does love her, but he is not in love with her.

She is his wife and the mother of his child.

And there is a kind of masculinity about her that he rather likes.

She is not some dumb blond floozy, and he respects her for that.

But with Dean...

He can be the person he really is.

 

"If you want me to stop..."

"No. I just wanted to be sure it’s just a game. If I know that, than we are okay."

"It's just a game, kid. I promise. I won't hurt you. And you know I'd kill anyone who tried to."

"I know, Paul. You can keep going if you still want to, If I haven't killed the mood."

"You haven't, kid. You’re doing just fine."

Dean purrs in his left ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

"There are so many things I want to do with you, kid."

That sentence alone is enough to make him weak in the knees.

"Y..yeah? Like what, for instance?"

Dean tightens his grip, digging his fingers into Jerry's shoulders.

"Like tying you to the bed posts and fucking you senseless." Dean growls in his ear.

He can feel Jerry’s breathing hitch, his pulse race in his ears.

"You'd have to wait till we got back to the hotel room to do that; do you think you can make it that far?"

Dean laughs.

"Oh, I can make it. I'd carry you there if I thought I could get away with it."

"Tell you what, I'll be a good boy and let you lead me there by the wrist, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Dean says with a smile.

But in the back of his head he can't help but wonder if Jerry going to see a shrink is a good idea...

Or the worst mistake ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my very dear friends, Norah, SevlinRiply, YellowRose97 and to all of you who have given me such amazing comments and encouragement. I have not the words for what it has all meant to me. Because of you all I have found the courage and strength to do things in my day to day life that I would not have done even a year ago. I have preformed in a Christmas play with my local theater group and done volunteer work for my local gallery. I am working on several works which I do intend to publish through KIndel, and I want to say that I owe a great deal of it to you all. Thank you all. I leave you with these words of encouragement, which Jerry often sang on the MDA telethon.
> 
> When you walk through a storm  
> Hold your head up high  
> And don't be afraid of the dark  
> At the end of a storm  
> There's a golden sky  
> And the sweet silver song of a lark  
> Walk on through the wind  
> Walk on through the rain  
> Though your dreams be tossed and blown  
> Walk on, walk on  
> With hope in your heart  
> And you'll never walk alone  
> You'll never walk alone  
> Walk on, walk on  
> With hope in your heart  
> And you'll never walk alone  
> You'll never walk alone


End file.
